fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Frozenclad Iskall Zinogre
|image = None Yet |names = Frozenclad, Iskall, Icy Zinogre, Ice Thunderlord, Elderly Iskall Zinogre, Frost Coat Armor Jinouga Ashu (JPN Name) |titles = Frozenclad Ice Former |species = Fanged Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |size = Large |habitats = Frozen Seaway, Polar Sea, Artic Ridge, Tundra, Blistered Glaciers, Ishavet Gulf, Polar Field, Cyan Recluse, Defiant Stronghold |relations = Iskall Zinogre, Zinogre, Thunderlord Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre, Darkemperor Stygian Zinogre |elements = |ailments = |move = The Frozenclad Somersault |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} The Frozenclad Iskall Zinogre is a Deviant of the Iskall Zinogre. Aesthetic Differences Always in its "charged" state. Light blue tint on edges of horns, spikes and fur. Slightly larger horns. Horn and armor detail worn away to nearly completely smooth surfaces. Hide colour duller. Longer more messy fur. Polished yet dented claws. Spikes colourised by ice. Ikar Bugs as white-blue orbs surround it at almost all times. Icy white aura around body. Small ice spikes on nose, chin, hands, and tail end that can only be destroyed by slaying or gathering enough Grand Ikar Bugs and quieter noises. With frost cladding the head gains shovel like ice spikes for the horns, and the small ice spikes enlarge and more small ones appear to the side. Both claws in frost cladding gain a overall covering of ice, along with spikes that heavily resemble that of Howling Zinogre. A frost cladded back raises up the fur and covers it in ice shards, the spikes also get covered with small ice spikes. The frost cladded tail gets icy spears on the spikes on the tail that extends their range, along with the usual small ice spikes on the base. When all its parts are frost cladded it can begin building up freezing mist and can then enter the Frostclad Armor state, essentially the "ultra charged state" of the Deviant. This gives the frost cladding a slight upgrade by giving it even more ice spikes and some original spikes thicken. A snowy mist will also flow off the ice and an almost wyvern armor made of icy plating and more ice spikes form over the rest of the body also with the mist. Explanation Very old Iskall Zinogres that gather large quantities of their grown Grand Ikar Bugs to maintain their aged bodies energy and also to protect the weakened defence they now have. Behaviour Frozenclad Iskall Zinogre don't have a natural aggression anymore, as they have fought so much over many years that they simply don't care about other weaker monsters anymore. Small monsters don't mean anything to them, walking past them like they didn't exist. It is only until something attacks them will they begin showing their new tactics. When it clads themselves in frost then ice, their youthful aggression returns in full. Frozenclad Iskall Zinogre will make sure that Ikar Bugs are with them at all times to prevent the ice armor from breaking away and to keep themselves from being left vulnerable. Should they lose its Ikar Bugs and ice cladding, they will have no energy to properly fight, prompting them to flee to safe locations until it can call in replacement Ikar Bugs to restore its energy. Habitat It lives in the same areas Iskall Zinogre does. Mount Its mount is the same as the Iskall Zinogre. Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': Icy aura grows thicker. *'Tired': With no ice cladding and Ikar Bugs only. Drools from mouth, becomes even more vulnerable, and falls over after doing the pounce, tail slam and tornado kick attacks. Attacks Lvl 1-5 Frozenclad keeps most of the attacks of the Iskall Zinogre. *'Shovel With Horns Of Ice': Using its freeze cladded horns it scoops up a cloud of snow forwards, inflicting Snowman. **'Headbutt Into Shovel': It will headbutt the hunter, then combo into its horn shovel. **'Shovel Into Headbutt': It will shovel some snow then do a headbutt afterwards. *'Cold Claw Slash': With a frost cladded claw, it slashes across the snow and makes a small barrier of ice spikes for three seconds. *'Ikar Floaters': The Frozenclad Iskall Zinogre has many Ikar Bugs floating around it with the ability to react to hunters going nearby. If hunters attack right next to them and be in the same spot for a few seconds, some of them will form into an Ikar Bug Sphere and burst in hunters faces. *'Clear Off!': Releasing icy mist from its back, the Frozenclad's Ikar Bugs swarm around it and covers it. With a yell the bugs create a fountain of icy mist that creates a strong wind gust from it and inflicts either an upswing or Snowman on those close or in the area of the mist. *'Quick Tail Slam': Without barely a thought, it slams its tail behind it to leave three ice spikes behind. *'Head Drag': It appears to do a bored like sprint, only to it to immediately transition it into dragging its head through the ground and upswinging ice forward. *'Frost Breath': Inhaling the cold mist around its head, it quickly exhales a short ranged curving thick breath of ice as if it were doing a recovery taunt. *'Ice Braced Knuckle': Turning its claw to the side, it grinds the icy brace and the claw around as it makes a hard turn. *'Ikar Bug Shake': It shakes its fur, then slams its claws and shakes its body like Barroth. By doing this, many small Ikar Bugs will create a Snowman inflicting mist around it, as well as fly in all possible directions. If hunters are hit by any of them, they emit a small cold pulse and return as individual bugs to Frozenclad. *'Fast Body Slam': Like the G Rank 3rd Gen Zinogre, its body slam is done almost instantly, and will still fling ice spikes like the normal Iskall Zinogre. *'Icy Kick-around': Ikar Bugs gather to its tail, which it flings across its sight. A frozen structured wall is created, which it then kicks apart in a single attack that makes a shattering of ice shards around the place. *'Spiky Back Crusher': Its back crush attack will now break the ground and release ice spikes when it is frost cladded. Frostclad Armoured *'Ikar Bug Surprise': When it does its back flip, tornado kick, tackle and back crusher it'll unleash Ikar Bugs. *'Grand Ikar Bugs': Some Ikar Bugs summoned in this mode will be larger in size and have a blue glowing core covered with icy mist. These are Grand Ikar Bugs, and they are essential in knocking the Iskall Deviant out of its Frostclad Armor. They will circle around the Frozenclad, creating a Snowman giving aura when hunters are right next to it, and occasionally shoot ice spikes from a distance. These ones can actually be killed with enough damage, and killing enough of them leaves Frozenclad unable to defend its Frostclad Armour from being shattered. *'Ice Spike Pounds': Whenever it does its claw pound attacks, an ice spike will erupt from the ground in front of it. **'Triple Ice Spike Emergence': Whenever it does a super claw pound, the High Rank and the G Rank version will have three ice spikes erupt from the ground instead of just one. *'Grand Ikar Bug Blast': Done either on its own or from a combo, the Frozenclad pushes forward some icy mist and calls for four Grand Ikar Bugs to it. It then jumps backwards, brings itself upwards as it sends more icy mist in a line to Snowman hunters and then stomps down, sending the four bugs rocketing towards the end of the line. They all crash into each other intentionally at the end, shredding their energies apart in a large burst of icy shrapnel and mist that does heavy damage. *'Sprint Of Spikes Of Cold': Grand Ikar Bugs and ice mist surround the Frozenclad as it prepares a sprint. As it does the sprint it will strike the ground with every step, merging the broken ice with the incredibly cold temperatures of the Ikar Bugs together to continuously create large spikes of ice to its sides and behind it. If it doubles up on this attack, it will do The Frozenclad Somersault. *'Grand Ikar Super Pound': Done in a combo from another attack, the Frozenclad pushes its selected claw through snow and walks quickly towards hunters as a Grand Ikar Bug and ice mist surround the claw. When completely engulfed in whiteness, the claw is quickly lifted skyward and slammed into the ground with energised force. The ground cracks open and releases freezing geysers and clusters of high ice spikes in an AOE around the pound for high damage. *'Ikar Bug Storm': When the maximum amount of Ikar and Grand Ikar Bugs are around the Frozenclad for enough time, this attack will be executed. Using a jump, it brings in a large gathering of freezing air that the bugs all group in and swirl around the Frozenclad. The spikes and fur flow with air, cyan flakes float from them that are absorbed into the Ikar Bugs and increase their speed. Then the Frozenclad Iskall Zinogre emits a bright flash from its frost cladded parts that separate the Ikar clusters into all lone bugs. Then as the Ikar Bugs are all individual and make it non-visible, the Frozenclad emits a short howl and pushes outwards with its frost cladded parts, and in an instant a storm of bugs is created. Swarms will form that strike in waves, each doing significant damage and have a chance of inflicting Snowman and Severe Iceblight if not immune to Iceblights. After a few seconds pass, the Ikar Bugs return back to the Frozenclad and revert back to their normal orb clusters. *'The Frozenclad Somersault': Always done out of a combo from the Sprint Of Spikes Of Cold. During the second sprint, the snowy clouds will engulf the Frozenclad's body, along with shards of ice. With the Ikar Bugs fully energised, they swarm Frozenclad and create a freezing aura. With a great build up, the Frozenclad backs up after a turn, and leaps into a vicious icy somersault that travels far, shreds the ground from it being so near it, and constructs a blizzard like vortex around itself that shoots out many ice shards that strike with speed. After finishing, it lands and does a long taunt. Without Any Freeze Clad And Ikar Bugs If enough frost clad parts are broken and enough Ikar Bugs are slain, the Frozenclad will lose its signature Deviant abilities. This will cause the Frozenclad to lose the energy it relies upon to surpass its aged body, meaning many of its attacks will be weaker and with altered animations that have it struggle to even do them. Attacks like its pounce, tail slam and tornado kick will almost have it collapse after doing them. In addition to this, it cannot do most of its new attacks meaning its almost like a normal Iskall Zinogre with slight differences. Lvl 6-10 *'Frozen On The Spot': Without any warning, the Frozenclad makes a howl and sends Ikar Bugs racing with mist at a hunter and Snowman him/her with little reaction time. Frostclad Armoured *'Ground Spin Ikar Kick': It flips over as if it was going to be knocked over, but instead does a tornado kick at ground level and releases eight Ikar Bugs at once which all fly like the normal Zinogre's bugs. *'Ikar Bug Storm Back Crusher': A more deadly variant of the standard one. As the storm appears to get ready to move, the Frozenclad suddenly pauses and calls them all back as it does a high leap and does a back crusher. This instantly causes all the bugs to cluster and burst ice spikes, snowy mist and ice blasts everywhere they are. Also, a large portion of them will merge their energy with the energy unleashed by Frozenclad to create an AOE of giant ice spikes surrounding the Iskall Deviant. Either multiple hits or heavy damage is to be expected. Carves High Rank *'Frozenclad I.Zinogre Carapace' *'Frozenclad I.Zinogre Horn' *'Frozenclad I.Zinogre Claw' *'Frozenclad I.Zinogre Frostshell' *'Frozenclad I.Zinogre Tail' *'Frozenclad I.Zinogre Marin' G Rank *'Frozenclad I.Zinogre Cortex' *'Frozenclad I.Zinogre Hardhorn' *'Frozenclad I.Zinogre Ice Claw' *'Frozenclad I.Zinogre Freezehold' *'Frozenclad I.Zinogre Lash' *'Frozenclad I.Zinogre Glamond' Both Ranks *'Grand Ikar Bug': An Ikar Bug found only from a Frozenclad Iskall Zinogre. These well aged individuals can maintain far lower temperatures and releases that cold in a smokescreen of freezing mist. Breaks *Head Freeze Clad Broken *Left Claw Freeze Clad Broken *Right Claw Freeze Clad Broken *Back Freeze Clad Broken *Tail Freeze Clad Broken *Full Frozenclad Armouring Broken *Right Horn Damaged *Left Horn Damaged And Left Eye Scarred *Left Claw Broken *Right Claw Broken *Back Wounded *Tail Severed Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex Since it is a Deviant it is immune to all forms of statuses. Theme Trivia *Their signature skill in their equipment is Frozenclad. *If they are weak enough, the breaking of its Frozenclad Armour will also destroy all the frostcladding on it too. It will also always happen if the monster is tired enough and has a larger chance of happening if not enraged. Category:Monster Creation Category:Deviant Category:Subspecies Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Chaoarren